


Greek Tragedy's Got Nothing On This Shit

by chaletian



Series: the hypothetical adventures of Michael and Alex [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 Recovering the Satellites, Fix-It, M/M, Maria is too good for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: “I’m a goddamn asshole,” Michael announces, striding towards the airstream. He looks happy about it, practically glowing.





	Greek Tragedy's Got Nothing On This Shit

“One day, and it will not be a good day for you, Guerin, I want you to know that, we will talk about what a goddamn asshole you are. Now go.”

* * *

Alex has been sitting at the junkyard for a while when Michael’s truck pulls up. That Michael has actually arrived is a relief, because Alex has been imagining anything and everything up to the alien apocalypse from the way he’d run out earlier. It would be pretty fitting with their whole pathetic, tragic love story if something happened to Michael before Alex could pour out his heart. But Michael appears whole and undamaged and… now Alex can get a good look at him, weirdly happy.

“I’m a goddamn asshole,” Michael announces, striding towards the airstream. He looks happy about it, practically glowing.

“OK?” says Alex.

“I was just - I just thought, you know, that this thing we have wasn’t doing anything but hurt us. And, I mean, it _hurts_ , Alex, when you leave, I don’t think you kn— and I thought I was going to put it all behind me, and just choose to be happy.” Alex can’t work out where this is going; feels unsettled. Michael is incandescent, almost; amber eyes lambent in the early morning light.

“Look, Guerin,” he says, trying to get this on a solid footing, but Michael catches his hand, and holds it in his.

“I thought I could choose to be happy, to put all this shit behind me,” he says earnestly. “And I went to see Maria, because she’s so great, and I like her, and she can’t hurt me like you can, and.” He keeps on talking, keeps on holding Alex’s hand, but Alex can’t hear him through the rush of emptiness in him. Their pathetic, tragic love story really was just that, because the second Alex has realised he needs to just stop walking the fuck away from the love of his life, that guy realises the opposite. What a fucking irony. The Greeks would be proud. He pulls his hand away, but Michael won’t let go.

“No, listen,” he says. “Listen, we got it wrong. I got it wrong. I mean, not about just choosing to be happy, that part is right. Alex, listen. We just need to choose to be happy. Together.”

Alex blinks at him. “Because that’s what we’ve been doing wrong,” Michael rambles on, still clutching tight to Alex’s hand. “Choosing to be miserable, choosing to walk away. We let the past poison us, man. But we don’t have to.”

“We just—choose to be happy,” reiterates Alex. It’s not quite a question. Michael’s clearly been having one hell of night, but isn’t this just the same realisation Alex had himself?

Michael smiles, blindingly. “Yes,” he says emphatically. Alex leans back a fraction and stares at him. He’s not seen Michael like this for years, not since they were kids. He’s so open. He’s so beautiful.

“I love you,” he says. “It’s what I came here to say. I love you. I’m sick of leaving you. Sick of finding excuses not to be together.”

“Let’s be together,” says Michael. It’s conspiratorial, almost a whisper. Alex grins.

“Let’s,” he agrees, before launching himself at the love of his life and kissing the shit out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping one's toe into a new fandom is always nerve-wracking but I just have SO. MANY. FEELINGS about last night's episode. SO MANY. And I understand why, in that frame of mind, Michael would want to start something new with Maria, without all that hurt and baggage, but I also think it is a bit of a cop-out for him, and he would eventually realise that. (Which makes it a dick move vis a vis Maria herself, who is not in this world to prop up angsty boys who can't figure themselves out. Anywaaaay.)


End file.
